Suicide It Up!
by Slipknot2
Summary: After being bullied for being gay, Rocky and CeCe had no choice but this. T rated for suicide, Rocky/CeCe.
1. It Is Time

They ran, fast. They can't take it anymore. Rocky and CeCe run away from school to their apartment room. The school was hell, everyone in the school are picking on them for being a lesbian and offically a couple. They don't like it, they're homophobes, that's why Rocky and CeCe are running away from it. As CeCe runs into her bedroom, she began to cry on her bed from the torture in school as she hears a buzz from her phone, a text message from her girlfriend.

_Grab ur mothers gun. it is time._

As she reads, CeCe quickly runs to her mom's bedroom, grabs a gun, and load two bullets in there. One for Rocky and one for herself. After that, she heard another buzz from her phone.

_Im at the front of the apartment building._

Then she put a gun in her bag and runs out to the apartment building and found Rocky, with a notebook and a pen. CeCe runs toward to her girlfriend and gave her a big kiss.

"Got the gun?" Rocky asked as she pulled away the kiss.

"Yeah," CeCe said. "Where are we going to do it?"

"In the studio."

Rocky and CeCe goes to the Shake It Up, Chicago! studio, holding hands.

**~~~Studio~~~**

As they walk in to the studio, they set their stuff in the middle of the stage and runs to the dressing room, to change their clothes to a matching black dress, then they sit on the stage where their stuffs are and CeCe brings out the gun and set to the side. Rocky grabs a piece of paper from her notebook and gave a notebook to her CeCe so she should get her own piece paper cause they have to write their own note, to Gary. After they're finished their notes, with a date, they place them to the side, then CeCe grabs the gun and handed to Rocky as they kiss for the last time, and they say there final words:

"I love you." Rocky cries to her final words as she place the gun to her head.

"I love you too." CeCe cries to her final words.

Rocky pulls the trigger, letting the blood splattered across the dance floor, then she collapsed to the floor, dead. Now it's CeCe's turn. She grabs the gun from her dead girlfriends hand and pulls the triggers to her head, letting her blood spattered to the side of Rocky's blood, making a broken heart shaped, and collapsed on top of Rocky's body, dead.

* * *

_Their suicide_ _notes on the **SEPARATE** chapters and the ending on the last._


	2. Rocky's Suicide Note

Dear Gary,

If you saw the dead body of CeCe and I, with blood splattered all over the dance floor, we're sorry but we have to. The reason why is that our school, John Hughes High, was filled with hate on gay people, and the entire student in there were homophobes, that's why it's a living hell. They call us dykes, lesbo, anything. You have no idea what it's like to be gay, cause our lives is a living hell since we started dating.

The reason why we didn't tell about this is because we thought you didn't care about what happen in school. And if you care right now, you understand why we doing this.

So give all my money to my family, tell my brother, Ty, about what happened, all my clothes to the other dancers, and tell those people in our school that we're dead, because they will be happy if you do. Again, we're really sorry that we kill ourselves because of what happened in school, Pluse, tell my family that I love them.

Rocky 


	3. CeCe's Suicide Note

Dear Gary,

It's a living hell for Rocky and I. Our school is a hell for us! I don't know if you care but it's true, every student in our school have been picking on us because we're a lesbian couple! Now that we're dead, if you see our bodies, they're going to be really happy about it cause they are homophobes. So for us, this is the solution, being dead.

You can give my money to my mom and tell her that I love her, tell my little brother, Flynn, that I love him too, give all my clothes to the other dancers, and tell the school that we're dead.

CeCe


	4. The Reactions

_**Gary's P.O.V**_

I woke up from my alarm clock, kinda early but I'll get used to it. Then I got up from my bed, take a shower, put on an outfit for the show, making sure my hair look good, so was my face and I'm ready for the show. No time to get breakfast, so I'll just get out of my apartment, get into my car, start the engine and drive to the studio.

"It's show time!" I said to myself.

But I should get myself some coffee first. So I drive to Starbucks, order a coffee, and NOW I'm headed to the studio.

You know, I can't stop thinking about two of the dancers from Shake It Up, Chicago! Rocky and CeCe are the best couples in the world, I remember how they start. It all begins when they got the spotlight dance and then, after they done their spotlight dance, Rocky just asked CeCe out, she said yes and started kissing each other, while on air, but the ratings are getting higher because of that. And that's how they started dating.

**~~~Studio~~~**

I drove to my parking spot, which is right next to the studio, get out of my car, with my coffee, realize I came here first, walk into the studio and headed to dressing room. But then I stopped by what I saw at the stage: a red liquid on a dance floor, not like red-red, but dark red.

Then, I walk to the stage and I saw the most shocking thing ever: Rocky and CeCe, the best couple in Chicago, laying on the dance floor, dead, with a gun and blood that shaped like a broken heart, as they both wear black dress for this weeks show. I immedeitly drop my coffee and walk towards the dead bodies. I was too upset to touch the bodies, I was tearing up, and then I saw two pieces of paper, it's their suicide note so I immedietly grab them. As I'm reading both of them, I grab my cell phone and put up three numbers: 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"There's been a suicide."

"Who is the victim?"

"The dancers from the show."

"Location?"

"Shake It Up, Chicago! studio."

"Don't worry, they're on their way."

"Thanks, but don't they need an address?"

"They already know where it is, sir."

"Thanks."

Then I hang up the phone. After I read the notes, I get so angry, about the school. Why would they do this to them? They should have just told me about it because I care about them. I care about those other kids whose been bullied for being gay, and I'll never forget the following victims of anti-gay bully:

Tyler Clementi

Seth Walsh

Asher Brown

Billy Lucas

Raymond Chase

Cody J. Barker

Jamey Rodemeyer

Kenneth Weishuhn, Jr.

Justin Aaberg

Carl Walker

And now, Rocky and CeCe! Why they could just leave them alone? Why they could just accept them for who they are? I want their family to get here too, so I call them.

**~~~45 Minutes Later~~~**

The police and the paramedics are already here. I saw Officer Jones came in, with a same reaction as I came in, walk towards to the body of her daughter and her girfriend, crying, as she walk up to me.

"How is this happen?" she asked.

"This explains everything." I said as I handed to CeCe's suicide note to her.

Then I saw someone in a paramedic uniform, it's Dr. Blue, Rocky's father, as he look at the body and walk up to me.

"How is this happen?" he said. I handed him Rocky's suicide note.

Both of them, began to tear up, as they read. Then Dr. Blue began to speak.

"I never knew about this."

"Me either." Officer Jones said.

"Wait! None of you guys knows what happened in the school?" I asked.

Both of them shake their heads. I can't believe they didn't told them either, then I turn to see the EMTs already put both of the bodies in a body bag, on a gurney, carries to the truck.

"I should go." Dr. Blue said.

"Yeah, me too." Officer Jones said as they both left. THen I left alone.

People should know about this! That bullying should be illegal! It has to stop! Look what happen to Rocky and CeCe, and the rest of the victims of bullying! I should tell the school, with the show, that they're dead. Think they're happy about it. I guest not, cause they're bastards! And I should tell them a good lesson for those assholes.


	5. It Gets Better

All right! The show is almost over, ready for my cue, as I see all the dancers dance to Lady GaGa's "Born This Way." Some of the female dancer's clothes are Rocky's and CeCe's since they die, as all of the dancer's clothes are rainbows, some are white with their face have stickers that says** "NOH8"** on their cheek. Yes, we are doing a tribute of LGBT, just for them.

When their performance done, I ran to the stage, face to the camera and said "That's all for today! Well almost," I single the dancers to get off the stage. " Cause I going to tell you guys something:" Here I go.

"If any of you guys goes to John Hughes High School, remember those two girls, Rocky Blue and CeCe Jones? If you guys do know them and picked on them because they're gay, why? Why can't you guys just leave them alone? Was it against your religion or just being gross? Guess what? They're dead! We're you happy? We're you guys proud of yourself that you let them kill themselves, right here, in this dance floor? Well you shouldn't! Because you guys should be suspended!"

I was raising my voice to the viewers. After that, I calm myself down and say one more thing:

"And for those who also get picked on because your gay, three words: It Gets Better. It's not just a phrase, it's a fact. Both of the girls, they should remember those three words, if they're still alive. And so are you! You should never forget, you **_ARE_** loved. You _**ARE**_ important and there is always someone out there who will stand up for you. Find sanctuary in music, learn to forgive and forget. And just be yourself. Remember: It Gets Better! See ya next time!"

And it's clear. After it's all done, I walk to my car and drive home, hoping the viewers got the messages.

**~~~Next Day~~~**

I woke up and got off my bed, then make myself some coffee, sit on my couch and read the today's newspaper. There is an artical about yesterday's show, I wonder what are the rating, I look over for rating then something makes me spit my coffee, the rating and the viewers, 21.48 million viewers and a 10.0 rating! Then I read the rest of the article:

"The Shake It Up, Chicago! host, Gary Wilde, have made the speech of It Gets Better, for the dancer of the show, CeCe Jones and Rocky Blue, whose shot themselves inside the studio."

I'm so proud of myself! For the girls, I gave the message to the entire Chicago.


	6. Epilogue: The Funeral

Rocky's and CeCe's funeral, both in a big black and pink coffin, holding hands, as they wore their dresses with different colors of their own. Rocky's black and pink and CeCe's black and blue. All of their friends and family goes there to see them for the last time, all in black, tears on their eyes, while carrying a flowers. Gary, on the other hand, was also in their funeral, holding a single bright red rose, in tears. As Gary walked up to their coffin, he landed a single rose in a middle and give both of them a kiss on their forhead.

Walking to the Chicago cemetary, Gary and the rest watched as a group of people brought the coffin down into a big hole and buried it. Everyone began to go home but Gary just stand in front of the girl's grave, remembering their times. How they become best friends, how they audition the show, how they help him when he's sick, how they host the show when he's absent, and the best part, how they become a couple. Then he walks to his car but he to the grave, reading the grave stone:

_**In Loving Memory Of**_

_**Cecelia Jones and Raquel Blue**_

_**1996-2012**_

After he reads the gravestone, he smiled and walked to his car.

_They're in a better place,_ he thought,_ in gay heaven._

In school, all homophobes, whose picking on them, are expeled.


End file.
